


slow dancing in the dark

by kaimaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, idk man they just make breakfast then they slowdance, pure fluff, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimaki/pseuds/kaimaki
Summary: Maki decides to make breakfast for her sleeping boyfriend. They somehow end up slow dancing in their kitchen together.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 32





	slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!! i'm kiki :3
> 
> i somehow got the username kaimaki so it's a legal requirement for me to write kaimaki fluff, sorry not sorry

Maki groaned, shielding her eyes from the beams of sunlight that peeped in through the blinds. She was about to sit up to stretch but was stopped when her sleeping boyfriend tightened his hold around her. Maki was unsure of how she managed to catch a man as amazing as him. He was willing to go as slow as she needed since she’d not been in a relationship before. 

One thing that stayed the same was how reluctant Kaito was to get up. When they were just friends, he’d have to be forced out of bed, figuratively and sometimes literally. That was still the same now. He’d spend too long stargazing and not enough time sleeping. This made him always sleep in late and be late for everything. Speaking of, Kaito and her had to meet up with Shuichi soon, and she didn’t want them to be late. She reluctantly wriggled out of his arms, heading to the kitchen.

She was almost finished making breakfast when she felt arms wrap around her waist, stiffening up on impact, turning around. Her face softened into a smile when she realised it was her boyfriend who was still half asleep, “Morning, Kaito” 

Kaito mumbled something into her neck as he hugged her from behind. She could feel a smile on her neck, “That’s my shirt!” He said proudly, sleep still evident in his voice, “It looks great on you Maki Roll”

She looked down, “Oh, it is your shirt. I just kinda threw it on so I could make you breakfast”

“Are you not making breakfast for yourself?” He put his chin on her shoulder, watching her finish cooking the bacon.

“No, I’m not hungry” Maki put the bacon in a sandwich and put ketchup on it, putting it on a plate, placing the plate on a table.

“There you are. Hopefully it doesn’t taste to ba- kAITO!” Kaito had picked her up bridal style as she was talking. He chuckled at her, holding Maki with one arm as he turned a song on, placing Maki down. He grabbed her hands and started moving the two of them around the kitchen to the beat of the song.

_I don’t want a friend  
I just want my life in two_

Maki’s eyes lit up, “This is the song I recommended to you when we first met!” Kaito grinned, seeing her so excited made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

_Just one more night  
Waiting to get there_

She never imagined she’d be slow dancing in a kitchen at 9:26am after she’d just made the love of her life breakfast but here she was, and Maki didn’t want it any other way.

_Waiting for you  
I’m done fighting all night_

When Kaito woke up this morning, he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his girlfriend. A thought along the lines of _’this is what you’ll be doing at your wedding’_ crossed his mind and he turned a light shade of pink.

_When I’m around slow dancing in the dark  
Don’t follow me, you’ll end up in my arms _

Maki noticed him blushing, “Do you have a fever? Are you alright?”

Kaito chuckled, “Maki-Roll, I’m okay” He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

_You have made up your mind  
I don’t need more signs  
Can you?  
Can you?_

As soon as the beat dropped, Kaito spun her out, giggling when he heard Maki squeal.

_Give me reasons we should be complete  
You should be with him, I can’t compete_

He spun her back in, making them sway gently.

_You look at me like I was someone else, oh well  
Can’t you see?_

Their wholesome moment was interrupted when the smoke alarm on the ceiling went off, making Kaito jump into Maki’s arms in fright. She smirked at him, turning off the stove that she had accidentally left on. Kaito was very red in embarrassment, “Not. A. Word”

Maki chuckled, “If you insist. I feel like the mood got ruined” She said, putting Kaito down.

Kaito pouted, “I was enjoying dancing with you.”

She hummed in agreement, “We can do it again sometime. How about later tonight?” 

He grinned, hugging his girlfriend, “Anytime is okay, as long as I’m dancing with you”

Maki turned a bright shade of pink. She was thankful that he couldn’t see her blush since her face was hidden in the crook of his neck. She opened her mouth to speak but Kaito beat her to it, “Do you wanna stay here today? Reschedule the meeting with Shuichi?”

Maki nodded, “Sounds like a plan,” She smiled up at him, only to find him smiling back. She stood on her tiptoes, leaning in and meeting him halfway, giving him a quick kiss.

Today was gonna be a good day.

_I don’t wanna slow dance_  
_In the dark_  
_Dark_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! be sure to check out my [tumblr](https://kaiimakii.tumblr.com/)!! <3 feel free to msg me too!! :D
> 
> though most of you probably already know, the song is slow dancing in the dark - joji!


End file.
